The invention relates to new and useful improvements in telephone handset supports.
There are many situations in which it is desirable to use a telephone while keeping the hands free to perform other tasks. This need has been met by the telephone handset support, which in general supports a telephone handset adjacent the ear and mouth by means of a curved base member placed on the shoulder. Examples of such supports are disclosed in several prior patents including the applicant's own U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,025,360 and 3,830,987.
Such handset supports often include some facility adjusting the angle at which the handset is held in order to accomodate the physical characteristics of various users. Usually this is in the form of a rotatable connection tightened by a screw as in applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,987 or a ridged rosette as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,640,111 to Samsky et al., also tightened by a screw.
It is therefore applicant's primary object in the present invention to provide new and useful improvements in the manner in which telephone handset supports are adjusted to suit individual users.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved adjustable telephone handset support that resists slippage in the adjustment mechanism.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an adjustable telephone handset support that permits adjustment in fixed increments.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an adjustable telephone handset support permitting quick and easy adjustment.